Sword Art Online IV: Afterlife
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: Taking place 23 years after the events of Bleach: Alternate Future: Eugeo, Alice Schuberg, Kirito, Asuna and Tiese are killed after the malfunctions of the STL. The five are confirmed to have high Reiryoku, and enter the Soul Society… Yuto Kurosaki, the grandson of Ichigo Kurosaki meets them in the academy… What will happen? [OCxAlice] [Kirisuna] [EugeoxTiese]


Sword Art Online IV: Afterlife

Taking place after the events of Bleach: Alternate Future: Eugeo, Alice Schuberg, Kirito, Asuna and Tiese are killed after the malfunctions of the STL. The five are confirmed to have high Reiryoku, and enter the Soul Society… Yuto Kurosaki, the grandson of Ichigo Kurosaki meets them in the academy… What will happen?

Ships:

[OCxOC] (HisukixIsshin) Already completed

[RenjixMomo] Might Elaborate

[Ishihime] Might Elaborate

[Ichiruki] Complete

[Hitsukarin] Complete

[Kirisuna] I mean whatever, at this point there's definite lemons for em' but yes I'd call it very god damn complete

[EugeoxTiese] best boy x best girl. hell yeah let's go

[OCxAlice] All we know from Alice is that she's caring. Kurosaki line, let's be honest they're caring too. Very.

I don't own SAO or Bleach, they belong to Reki Kawahara and Tite Kubo respectively.

Prologue: Death.

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Zanpakuto speech**

'talking to Zanpakuto'

XXXXXXX

 _It's been years since the blood war at 2003 AD. Sword Art Online Launched at 2022 AD, where Kisuke Urahara was ordered by Shunsui to hack the system, for the new Seireitei TV network to produce additional funds for the Rukongai Reconstruction efforts._

 _In the game Sword Art Online, Urahara focused upon Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, who had the most intense action. This "Live Action World of the Living" show was so successful despite the fact that it was a death-game, the lives of Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki were recorded in hopes to continue the recording. The several months of break was depressing for most fans of the live action show, most hating upon a human called Sugou Nobuyuki for imprisoning their favourite Heroine._

 _However several months after the kidnapping of Asuna Yuuki, the live-action show was once again rebooted for the anticipated season 2, named the Fairy Dance arc. This season lacked Asuna, and was much less successful within the Soul Society. Despite that, it still had a high reception and reaped profits for the Gotei 13._

 _The following two seasons, Phantom Bullet and Caliber, were much less successful due to a lack of the heroine and too much of other girls taking her screen time. Many Shinigami SAO fans protested to no avail._

 _However, the lives of Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki took a great turn for the show. With Mother's Rosario showing the men Shinigami's favourite "Waifu" as they had called Asuna, the two heroines, Yuuki and Asuna had made a stunning blow to the franchise and receptions were sold once more._

 _The movie filmed by the cast, named "Ordinal Scale" had the largest reception yet, fans cheering all around for more Kirisuna. The AI "Yuna" was a phenomenal hit, even in the Soul Society, with the Seireitei once again reaping off the profits._

 _However, what the many Shinigami, hadn't expected… Was the final arc. Dubbed "Alicization", the SRDI and Kisuke Urahara had to spend a much longer time hacking into the AI world due to it's time frame issues. Sure enough, despite broadcasting only being 3 days so far… Barely into the Centoria Sword Academy, rumours had already spread that this was the last arc, of the Live Action Show, Sword Art Online._

 _On the 3rd day of broadcast, the Captain-Commander, Shunsui Kyoraku confirmed this, saying it was indeed a sad thing that it would end soon, due to Kisuke Urahara's knowledge of the American Operation into the Ocean Turtle. The Main Character… Was sure to be killed._

 _However, what they did also detect within Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki was Reiatsu… They had high Reiatsu for humans despite not being able to interact with hollows. 10th Division 3rd Seat Karin Hitsugaya had confirmed that their Reiatsu was higher than hers when her Captain and husband, Toshiro Hitsugaya had first met her._

 _And so… A team was dispatched into ocean Turtle, to recover the souls of Asuna Yuuki, Kazuto Kirigaya and the rest of the JDSF that may be killed within the operation._

 _While the JDSF personnel survived for now… Kazuto Kirigaya, and Asuna Yuuki… Wouldn't._

 _XXXXX_

 _Bleach Backstory_

 _22 year old Yuto Kurosaki, a prodigy which would soon enter the Shin'o Academy. Son of the legendary 5th Division's commanding officers and Grandson of the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hero of the Blood war… Who was currently residing as the 13th division's Captain and commanded that division with Yuto's grandmother, Rukia Kuchiki._

 _With reaching the age of 22, Yuto was finally allowed to participate in the Shin'o Academy by his parents. Starting in September, he'd finally get to go inside the academy gates… And strive to become a Shinigami stronger than his grandfather, his mother or his father._

 _Yuto already had a Shikai, despite his age. However, despite having a Shikai it was nothing like his mother or fathers'._

 _Yuto too was a fan of Sword Art Online. He was one of the very few who got to watch the unfiltered version thanks to his parent's connections. And he was definitely an Alice fan. No, not the remade Alice. The True Alice, who was probably wiped from the world now._

 _Yuto was now finally entering the academy, finally getting away from his parents and little sister. He was, while happy, sad as well. He was going to miss Masaki-chan, his little sister. His parents, while slightly protective, were still very kind to him. He'd miss them a-lot. Needless to say, they'd definitely visit the academy. But when they do, oh boy would Yuto's fellow students have a field day._

XXXXXXX

Eugeo and Alice Schuberg had made amends the past day. Eugeo's feelings were flatly declined by her, which he had understood thanks to the High Administrator. The two began walk towards the doors, where their fluctlights would soon be erased. However, life… Was never that easy.

"Let's go then, Alice."

The blonde girl smiled at Eugeo, as the two held hands. Preparing to face their fate of imminent deletion.

XXXXXXX

Asuna and Kazuto looked at the closed altar, the only link to the real world.

"Acceleration rate being accelerated to five thousand times earth standard time. T-10 All human fluctlights preparing for deletion, all Fluctlights that have broken through code 801 preparing for deletion. Warning, all sentients are to log out or death may be incurred."

Tears fell from Asuna's cheeks, as Kazuto caressed them. "It's alright, Asuna. We'll be together, till the end"

"Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto smiled: "The last four years with you has been like a dream, Asuna. I… I only wish we didn't have to abandon Yui."

Asuna wiped her tears. "We'll meet… In the next life as well, Kirito-kun. We'll always be together."

The two leaned in towards each other, as their characters glowed in a bright blue light, beginning to dissolve into thin air.

They held each others hands, as their lips interlocked with one another. "I'll follow you, and belong to you in any world. Be it this, or the next, Asuna."

Asuna cried out: "Kirito-kun! We'll always be together… If you disappear like last time… I'll track you down."

XXXXXX

Tiese watched as her body glowed bright blue, her life dropping rapidly without any sensation of pain.

 _Perhaps, this is the punishments of Stacia for breaking her laws._

Ronye watched as her red haired friend began to dissolve into thin air. She yelled: "Tiese! No… Don't go!"

Tiese smiled to Ronye: "I'm going off to join Eugeo Senpai… Ronye. I'm happy, thank you for being my friend. Thank Frenica for me as well.

XXXXXX

Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th division, along with Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin had been sent here to see of the Soul Burial of the realm famous Kazuto Kirigaya and his lover, Asuna Yuuki.

Renji had loved the show, Sword Art Online. He could only wish his relationship with the recently transferred 6th division 3rd Seat, Momo Hinamori, former 5th division lieutenant would be as well as the two. While the two had their moments, they were barely as intimate as these two. Especially in the part of "adultry" went. When he first watched Sword Art Online, it was already at the 74th floor, nearly ending. It was Momo who got him in, and only because of her constant uttering did he ever get into the anime.

Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji watched as the STL's for Kazuto, or better known as "Kirito" and Asuna failed.

XXXXXXX

Higa screamed: "It's failing! The STL's for Kirigaya-kun and Asuna-san! They're both going to die!"

Kikouka stood still, though a clear tear could be seen from his eyes. He had tried to save Kazuto, but failed. However, because of his actions, he had not only killed Kazuto. He also killed Asuna.

"Kirigaya-kun, Asuna-chan, I'm sorry for killing you both."

Koujiro put her hand on the shoulder of Kikouka. "No. This is what Asuna wanted. She knew the risks of staying while Kazuto bought them time… If only I was as strong as her to… Follow Kayaba Senpai."

XXXXXXX

Kazuto looked around in awe. He was still alive. He could talk, he could see. He looked around the room… And saw Kikouka, Koujiro… And some other person.

He yelled on the top of his lungs: "Kikuoka! I'm still alive!"

Asuna put her hand on Kazuto's shoulder: "I… I don't think they can see us…"

Another spirit appeared in front of both Asuna and Kazuto. The redhead looked around as she saw Kazuto and Asuna: "Are you… Kirito senpai…? Asuna-sama?"

The two nodded as Kirito called out to Tiese: "Tiese…? Why're you here…? Did you… Did you break code 801…?"

The redhead nodded, flushing red to when she had broke it. It wasn't during fighting, no. It was after she saw Eugeo be carried away. She longed to touch herself, despite it still being forbidden by law. A day after Eugeo was taken away, and luckily for her immediately after the elders were killed… She broke code 801 to make sure her body remembered about Eugeo.

Asuna smiled: "It's fine… We won't ask the details."

Tiese bowed: "Arigato… Asuna-sama. But why can't the real world people see us too?"

Kirito shrugged. "It's as if we're dead or something, but we're clearly not if you're here."

Kirito began to entire his train of thought, before he heard a familiar voice: "Yo, Kirito! Tiese-kun!"

The two looked towards the other direction, as Asuna smiled: "Alice…? You made it out of there?"

Alice replies: "Uh… Whoever you are… I haven't met you…?"

Kirito whispers to Asuna: "She's not the knight Alice, but before she was turned into one."

Asuna's face quickly showed understanding as she bowed. "Sorry for mistaking you for the other Alice… You're much more kinder than her."

Alice smiled: "Thanks! You're also very kind…"

"Asuna, my names Asuna Yuuki! Nice to meet you!"

The two girls hugged each other as Kirito turned over to watch Tiese reunite with Eugeo.

 _Wonder if he has any feelings for her? She obviously had feelings for Eugeo. In the tower… I remember something about the High Administrator saying something about his feelings towards Tiese was what caused him to act…_

Tiese ran towards Eugeo, as she cried out: "Eugeo sempai!" She opened her arms as she approached him, as Eugeo opened his too. The two embraced each other. Tiese wrapped both her hands around the taller Eugeo, who had one hand around Tiese. His other was on her head, caressing her head.

Eugeo gently said: "It's fine now, Tiese. I won't leave you any more."

"Eugeo Sempai… Are you really back?"

"Yes, I'm back, Tiese. I won't leave again or die again."

A voice cut in: "Cut! Renji, that's perfect! Best ending!"

Renji grinned: "Great ending to Sword Art Online… Wait I just spoiled it for myself. Fuck you Urahara!"

Kirito and Asuna both froze of the word "Sword Art Online."

He looked towards the man in green with blonde hair, a man with a black Shihaksho and a Katana stripped onto it, and a purple haired woman with a sword on her back.

"Who… Who are you? Where are we all?"

The man with a black Shihaksho answered: "Renji Abarai, 6th Division Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. As for the woman, she's a teacher in the Shin'o academy."

Renji used shunpo as he went at Asuna's face: "Asuna's best girl! Could you sign this?"

He handed out his spirit pad to Asuna and a pen to her.

Everyone but the Shinigami were amazed at Renji's speed.

 _I… I couldn't even move like that in the Underworld… He's even faster than Asuna!_

 _Even after training with the Aincrad Style… I couldn't even make a Sonic Leap that fast…_

 _He's faster than me! What is he…?!_

Asuna reluctantly signed the spirit pad as Kirito took the initiative and asked: "What's going on here? First they can't see us and you, and now he goes to different places in the speed of light?! Where are we?"

Urahara simply answered: "The reason's simply really. You're dead. All of you are. I don't know how artificial intelligences managed to become souls. You see… We've been watching your every move, respectively you and Asuna's, Kirito."

Urahara pulls out the entire SAO franchise in DVD. Kirito and Asuna were stunned when one had said. "All three Seasons included!"

Urahara continued on: "As per laws, we couldn't interfere with your lives, but what we could do was record it. Sure enough, SAO was a big hit in the afterlife, or what we call the Soul Society. You're both heavens famous… Sad that Yui can't travel to the Soul Society, she's pretty famous too."

Both Kirito and Asuna had their jaws dropped. While Eugeo, Tiese and Alice were confused. Kirito and Asuna were both bright red.

Renji grinned: "Ero-scenes included for the specials. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Asuna was fuming while her entire face was red, while Kirito was of course much more composed but still mad.

Asuna asked somewhat calmly: "Who… Who recorded us?"

Yoruichi and Renji both answered grinning while pointing at Urahara: "Kisuke Urahara, that man."

Urahara pouted: "Yoruichi! You did part of the filming in the real world too!"

Yoruichi nodded: "So I did, but… I never filmed any of the intimate scenes, the Captain Commander had some issues with that, and also my academy schedule."

Urahara was about to retort, but Asuna ran towards him with her fist. "Pervert!"

She punched him pretty hard on the face. The rest of the group except Kirito all giggled.

Urahara pouted: "That hurt! Why did you have to tell them? Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi grinned. "You deserved it, Kisuke. Or did you want me to tell it was you who paid me to expose the 5th Division's Captain and Lieutenant together and paid me put it into Rangiku's office?"

Urahara pouted: "You're so mean!"

Kirito was clearly annoyed with the woman and man's constant flirting: "Enough! What're we doing here anyway?! If we're in the afterlife, doesn't that mean you're dead too… And where the heck is the afterlife?"

The trio sighed. Urahara said: "I think, we should leave it to the professionals to explain, Abarai-kun?"

Renji pouted: "Says the former 12th Division Captain, 1st head of SRDI, former 3rd seat of 2nd division, the oh legendary Kisuke Urahara of the Blood War."

Urahara grinned while magically taking out his fan and using it: "Oh me? I'm nothing but a little shopkeeper… But you on the other hand, you're a lieutenant."

Renji sighed. "Alright I'll explain. You see those chains on your chest?"

The group of 5 looked at their chests to only see a chain which they couldn't remove. Asuna was about to speak, however Kirito whispered to the group: "Let him finish explaining… We're dead, we've got all the time in the world anyway… Stay Calm."

Eugeo face palmed at what his best friend had said. "Stay Calm".

Eugeo muttered: "Deja Vu…"

Renji continued on: "Those chains of yours, basically once they get short enough or degrade long enough, you become hollows. Beasts that eat other souls."

Asuna was terrified. She didn't want to become a man eater. Kirito put his hand around her, trying to comfort her.

As they did so, Renji took a photo with his soul phone. "Hah! I knew that'd happen! I'm gonna make loads with this picture!"

Kirito shot a deadpanning look at Renji, clearly saying. _Stop with the nonsense unless you want to end up like everyone else I fought. VR or not._

Renji sighed as he continued on: "Basically, what my job is… Is to purify hollows and souls to send them to the after life… We've designed a special device for important souls to go to the afterlife… Without memory loss. It requires the soul to have Reiryoku… Normally of course there shouldn't be exceptions…"

 _Coughing about you, Ichigo._

XXXXXXX

In the 13th Division Captain's office, Ichigo sneezed. He looked at his long black haired wife and lieutenant, Rukia. "Rukia, is someone talking about me… Usually when I sneeze, it's definitely that."

Rukia looked outside of the office and shook her head. "Nope, it's just your strawberry filled head thinking about it."

Ichigo sighed.

XXXXXXX

Kirito asks: "What makes us so special?"

Renji grinned: "Thought you'd never ask! Now, for one, you're a live action movie actor, we've never payed for your wages and we thought this would be a good way to pay you back… In-fact, the 5th Division has offered to allow you to stay in their barracks. Though I suppose it's because of the Captain and Lieutenant's son's obsession with Sword Art Online."

Kirito grunted. As much as SAO was a memory he couldn't ever relinquish because of his good times with Asuna, it was still a death game. And above all having your entire personal life filmed, recorded and put into an entertainment show. Afterlife or not.

"For two…" Renji pointed at all five. "You all have Reiryoku, the amount of a 20th seat… For reasons which I don't know."

Urahara coughed: "Well now, please let this Humble Shopkeeper explain, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji looked at Urahara in suspicion, but only nodded. "You see… I've found out that due to your exposure to time acceleration, that your inner Reiryoku was able to surface out, giving you the properties of a soul which has Reiryoku."

Tiese, still used to being a student asked: "What's Reiryoku…?"

Urahara grinned: "Good question, but I'm sure you'll learn that later when you enter the Soul Society."

As he said that, a gate opened in front of them. A old Japanese styled gate. Renji, Urahara and Yoruichi went through. Renji called out: "You're gonna need to go in here to get those chains off and be safe in the Soul Society, come on."

Obediently, the five teens obeyed as they went through the Senkaimon.

XXXXXXXX

Probably putting this on hiatus despite that it took me four hours to write this prologue. I need to have some of the stuff in Bleach: Alternate Future complete, as it's this crossover's prequel. Yes, the over all plot of this will be like the a standard school academy, with lots of OCs'. However, I do plan on having a time-skip in the future to allow them to enter the divisions.

There might be a proper villain? As for if any other SAO characters will appear, maybe Kayaba? Not like the rest are dead anyway…

Written on 25/9/2018.

Leave favourites, reviews and follows for me! This story won't be abandoned (technically it is though lol) until Alternate Future's ships are steady and under way. Will start working on this again after Alternate future's blood war arc.

s/13059417/1/Bleach-Alternate-Future (Shameless advertising link towards the other story.)

[Updated on 1/11/2018]: Had to update some stuff regarding the other stories lore. Like the Yoruic- Oops. I spoke too much.

If you don't want to get spoiled on who lives and dies in the other story **don't read this prologue.**


End file.
